XANA! II
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Affa didn't want it anymore, so she let me adopt it. Now, I shall satisfy the people. Yay. More paranoid Jeremie
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are both owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Affa: Take it. I don't wanit!

Ghost: But, but...c'mon... You can continue editing...

Affa: I don't care. I give you full custody. This thing is your issue, not mine! -runs off-

Ichigo: Where's Rebecca going?

Ghost: Factory maybe? The people from the dub are here.

Ichigo: Cool. I love those guys. How are they?

Ghost: They're okay...

Ichigo: Why so down...?

Ghost: Becca just gave me custody of one of her fan fictions... I have to live up to the set standards of the people...

Ichigo: You can do it. You always make me laugh.

Ghost: You're my best friend. You HAVE to laugh at my shitty jokes.

Ichigo: True. -goes into an adjacent KFC and pigs out, gaining no weight-

Ghost: Damn her metabolism... Time to make a few changes... -snaps and does a weird time travel transportation thing, and ends up at Kadic, a year from the last chapter of the original fic- Okay guys. Time for a new world order. And here comes Aélita and Jérémie now. -hides in the bushes- Let's watch.

* * *

Aelita: Welcome home Jeremie

Jeremie: Thank you Aelita... That year in the mental institute served me good... Now I don't have to worry about...you-know-who...

Odd: Good to hear, good buddy. I'll tell the others that your back. -runs off-

Aelita: And I'll take you back to your room, and help you get unpacked. -helps Jeremie to his room-

(in the factory)

Ichigo: (watching Ghost typing on the supercalculator) Ghost, what are you doing?

Ghost: Nothing.

Affa: That's a weird looking nothing.

Ghost: Still nothing.

Julia: Sure looks like something.

Ghost: Buzz off! (types faster)

Ichigo: (pulls him away) Stoppit Ghost.

Ghost: Fuck you!

Ichigo: I'm going back to Kadic to make sure that what he did has no lasting damage...

(Back at Kadic)

Ichigo: As longs as you take your meds you'll be fine.

Aelita: He will

Jeremie: Definitely... I don't wanna go crazy again...

Aelita: And you wont. -turns her back-

Jeremie: I sure hope not... (A lone Kankrelat walks in front of him, sprouts and arms, flips him off, and disappears) Xa... Xa... (Points his finger shaking) Xa... Xa...

Ichigo: Dammit Ghost...

Jeremie: XANA!

Aelita: Fuck!

* * *

Odd: Crap! Late for my date! -runs, and trips, landing on his knee- Crap, my knee...

Jeremie: XANA!

Odd: NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN!

* * *

William: Time for a hot shower. -touches closet door handle, gets shocked- Ow... Stupid door zapped me...

Jeremie: XANA!

William: Shiiiiiiiiiiit!

* * *

Ulrich: -doing homework, pencil point breaks- Crap... Point broke...

Jeremie: XANA!

Ulrich: Not this again...

* * *

Yumi: Nothing helps after a long day of school...like a ham sandwich. -looks in the fridge- Hmmm...no mayo...

Jeremie: -appears behind her- XANA!

Yumi: -knees him in the balls and he falls to the floor holding himself- How'd you get in my house...

* * *

Affa: It's not me. Sorry. -sips her milkshake-

Aelita: You're lying! Leave Jeremie alone!

Affa: It's not me. I've been here, sipping a milkshake, no where near internet, all day.

Ulrich: Maybe Jeremie is crazy...

Yumi: He could be...

Affa: He might be.

William: I don't trust her.

Affa: And I still don't like you. Now, if you don't mind. -stands- ...Screw it. Odd's hair is darker now! -walks away-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: I almost miss this job. ALMOST.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter of XANA! Series 2. Favorite and Review and stuff. Everything but the OCs, Affa and Ichigo are owned by Moonscoop. Check out the original series by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor (Affa). Like Affa, I'm allowing submissions. Send me your skits in my PM, and the two I like the most will be in the next chapter! Crap, Aelita's coming -hides behind a tree-  
**

**Aelita: Take your medication Jeremie!**

**Jeremie: Never!**

**Aelita: -trips and sprains her ankle: Ow! I hurt my ankle!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Ghost: I love this job. By now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are both owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ghost: Hello people out there. Welcome back for more of me messing with Jeremie. Apologies to all the Jeremie fans, but...the views -laughs- But anyway, sit back with your popcorn and your sodas. Your cigarettes, or whatever you have in your hand right now while you're reading this, and enjoy the following sketches involving all of your favorite cartoon pals. -hides in the bushes-

* * *

Aelita: I think this Jeremie paranoia thing is getting out of hand.

William: I still think it's Affa.

Odd: And you see why she didn't like you.

William: Well, I at least think she knows a little bit more than she's giving off.

Ulrich: Maybe so. I think I might talk to her and see what's up with this whole thing. -looks up at the storm clouds forming- Look's like its about to rain...

Jeremie: XANA!

Ulrich: -punches him in the nose- Don't sneak up on people like that.

* * *

Aelita: God, after today... I just need a nice long nap... -flops in beds- Aah... -nods off-

Ghost: (from outside Aelita's window) No no...this wont do... Um... -thinks- Aha! Aelita stopped breathing for a second!

Jeremie: -breaks down her door- XANA!

Aelita: ...This... is total... bullshit...

Ghost: Love this job. -hides in bushes-

* * *

Odd: God I'm starving. -grabs tray- Hm...chicken on meatball Wednesday...

Jeremie: XANA!

Odd: Aaaaaand now I'm not hungry. -sighs-

* * *

Odd: He fucked up my appetite! MY appetite! Do you know how hard that is?!

Ichigo: -pulls out a bucket of fried chicken- Wanit?

Odd: Yes! -peers in- Awe...no drumsticks...

Jeremie: XANA!

Odd: Really? -stands, takes the bucket of chicken, and pours it on Jeremie's head- Douche. -walks away-

* * *

Ulrich: -sighs- Finally gonna ask Yumi out?

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Hiroki: Yumi loves Ulrich! Yumi loves Ulrich!

Yumi: I do NOT!

Hiroki: So THAT'S why he's the screensaver on your phone!

Yumi: Why are you touching my phone?

Hiroki: Cuz I can!

Jeremie: XANA!

Yumi: Not yet!

Jeremie: Sorry... -slowly backs away-

Yumi: Where was I...? Oh yeah, leave my phone be!

Jeremie: XANA!

Yumi: One second! -he backs away, and she sighs, then takes the battery out of her phone- Oooh, my phone had magically stopped working.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Odd: -playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for XBox 360- Die bitch! -Xbox gets red ring- Crap, the red ring of death...

Jeremie: XANA!

Odd: -picks up his Xbox and uppercuts him with it- Dumbass. -throws the Xbox out the window-

* * *

Milly: Sissi got hit with a flying Xbox! She's knocked out! -everyone around laughs-

Jeremie: XANA! -the crowd stops laughing, sighs and walks away-

Milly: You ruined it man...

* * *

Ulrich: Are you doing this?

Affa: No

Ulrich: Why are you doing this?

Affa: I'm not doing this.

Ulrich: Would you please stop doing this?

Affa: I stopped doing the thing a year ago.

Ulrich: Affa, please stop.

Affa: XANA!

Jeremie: XANA?

Affa: XANA.

Jeremie: XANA!

Ulrich: Dammit...

Affa: I want a milkshake. -gets up-

* * *

**So this is the second chapter. Like I said, submissions should submitted to my Private Messaging. I didn't plan on doing a second one too soon, but I got bored after work. Enjoy. CRAP, AELITA!  
**

**Aelita: Jeremie Belpois, you WILL take your medication!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Aelita: You didn't even use it in the right place!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are both owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo, and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ghost: Finally, it's not just me doing all the hard work. I found someone to help with all the messing with Jeremie!

TheInsaneChick: Yeah

Snickie: Agreed.

Ghost: Quick, they're coming. -all hides in bushes-

* * *

Yumi: A trip to the aquarium. Seems fun.

Odd: Try not to eat any of the exhibits Yumi -laughs-

Ulrich: That's not at all racist.

Yumi: It's fine Ulrich. Odd will probably beat me to it.

Odd: I don't eat THAT much.

Ulrich: You got locked in the McDonald's last week, when you decided to sneak in the bathroom with a girl. They went out of business the next day.

Odd: She ate more than I did!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

_Ms. Hertz: Okay class, let me tell you something about the aquarium we're traveling to. -stuff that is irrelevant to the skit-_

_Aelita: -whispers in Odd's ear- I have an idea._

_Odd: What is it...?_

_Aelita: I am gonna get Jeremie to say XANA, and when his mouth is open, I'll throw one of his pills in his mouth..._

_Odd: I can do it easily._

_Aelita: How?_

_Odd: -overdramatically- I have the sudden urge to eat brussels sprouts._

_Jeremie: XANA! -has pill thrown down throat- Crap... Should've known Odd would eat ANYTHING..._

_Odd: I would NEVER eat a brussels sprout._

* * *

_Ms. Hertz: Okay class, welcome to the Shark exhibit. -rambles on about more stuff irrleovant to the skit-_

_Aelita: -looks to Jeremie, but talks to Odd- Jeremie seems awfully calm-_

_Odd: Those meds did a number on him. -beeping comes from Jeremie's bag-_

_Aelita: -looking confused- Jeremie, you gonna get that...?_

_Jeremie: Oh, its nothing -continues on with his really mellow pothead smile-_

_Aelita: -grabs it, and opens it- Xa...XANA attack... Impossible..._

_Jeremie: Oh please, that thing is malfunctioning. -mellow pothead smile-_

_Odd: Guys! XANA's taken over the crabs in one of the exhibits!_

_Jeremie: Oh, it's probably just a few pissed off crap. Just get a net, and some butter. -pothead smile-_

_Ulrich: Dammit Jeremie. -grabs his wrist_

* * *

Aelita: You should be ashamed of yourself!

Jeremie: You forced the pill down my throat! It's your fault!

Aelita: You should have WILLINGLY taken it!

Jeremie: I didn't want to! And because of it, XANA almost got us!

Odd: Well, uum... I dont know how to fight that...

Yumi: Me neither...

Ulrich: I think Jeremie wins this one...

Jeremie: Damn straight.

Odd: -looks out the window- It's getting hella cloudly outside...

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**Aelita: ...Has anyone seen Jeremy?**

**Ulrich: I think Affa took him somewhere to make him pyscho again.**

**Affa: DUDE I TOLD YOU! ITS NOT ME! Do you see my script anywhere? NO YOU DONT! Wanna know why?**

**Jeremy: XANA!**

**Affa: No, Xana didn't do anything. ITS BECAUSE IM NOT DOING THIS!**

**Jeremy: XAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Xana: You called?**

**Everyone: o-o..**

**Xana: *sees Jeremy in a ball* He's crazy again, isn't he? *they nod* Well, I'll be at Sector 5, plottin world domination *poofs away***

**Yumi: That happened.. Who's up for tacos?**

**Everyone: WE DO! *leaves Jeremy in his pyscho stage***

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Keep up the reading, and... CRAP! SEND YOUR SUBMISSIONS IN THE PM! -hides in the bushes-**

**Jeremie: -runs- I thought we agreed I wasnt taking those things anymore!**

**Aelita: I fixed the multi agent, and XANA is gone! There is no XANA! Take the damn pills!**

**Jeremie: No! I dont believe it! He lives!**

**Affa: -walks up to Ghost- Why are you hiding in the bushes?**

**Ghost: Messing with Jeremie, and NOT getting caught.**

**Affa: About that, can I tell them it's you. Them constantly accusing me is pissing me off.**

**Ghost: No.**

**Affa: But...**

**Ghost: -impersonating Odd- Guys! It's Affa! -runs-**

**Affa: Dammit!**

**Aelita: You're mine! -sprints at Affa-**

**Odd: Aelitazilla is on the attack!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Ghost: Loving this job. Bye now**


End file.
